Modern computer systems are capable of handling large amounts of data at a time, and often handle digital content including sensitive data. Every day, computers in the same or different computer networks communicate to exchange data having sensitive information about an individual or entity. Some systems have measures in place to protect transmitted data such as encryption. However, conventional systems often either encrypt all data in the transmission, and the receiving terminal decrypts and displays all received data. While the data may remain secure during transmission, sensitive information is often compromised when the entire data transmission is decrypted and displayed at the receiving terminal to unauthorized individuals.
In view of the shortcomings of conventional systems, improved systems and methods for digital content protection and security in multi-computer networks are desired.